The Hunt For a New Moon
by Mistresz.B
Summary: What if Alice didn't listen to Edward? What If she helped Bella follow Edward's clues around the world? How do you find someone too stubborn to want to be found? How far will they go to bring him home? BxE. Please Read&Review!
1. I Can't I won't!

**I just wanted to try my hand at Fan fiction writing…hope you like, I LOVE Twilight so freaking much everybody. **

**Disclaimer- Sha: Hey just say it**

**Me: No! I won't! I won't! I won't!**

**Sha: Say it or I'll take the keyboard!**

**Me: Ha! On screen keyboard *smiles brightly***

**Sha: I'll take your hands *growls***

**Me: *Tear* I do Not own twilight… yet.**

**Chapter one- Please don't say Goodbye**

Bella's p.o.v

"Edward! No, please I love you" I begged, tears streaming down my face. He only looked away, a hard expression staining his beautiful face. It hurt to look at… though I couldn't look away from his perfect face.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Bella. Do you not get that I will devour you" he growled at me, rage lining his eyes.

"You won't. I know you won't you love me too Edward…" sobs transformed my carefully thought out lines into an unintelligible garble of noise. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed out at him, my face burned with an intensity of anger, I never felt before. Before I realized I was on the ground his cold hard lips a soft warm cover on mine, he was on top of me. This kiss was so different from our usual cautious passion- controlled embraces. He pulled my lower back closer to him lodging me in a position so inescapable Houdini had no chance of escaping –let alone me-, my rigid body slowly started to relax. For a moment his lips were still, his entire body frozen carefully on top of me. The expression 'caught between a rock and a hard place' flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and stared at his agonized expression probing his broken face. He kissed me gingerly and fear slid down my spine quickly…for good reason. For a split second time slowed; I closed my eyes (mid- blink), I heard the air around me stir. I opened my eyes and my heart shattered as I realized I was alone, so distant and low I thought I imagined it I heard "I'm so sorry… goodbye" in the voice of an angel. The first tear fell.

**A/N: Okay that's just the start. I hope you guys liked the beginning if anybody reads/reviews I'll keep going and write chapter two… (Don't worry! Next chapter will be much longer I PROMISE). Please review… Esme will appreciate it oh so much *smiley face* **

**_____________________________**↓Green Button Below Please↓_________________________


	2. I won't let go

Still No reviews people! *sniffles*… but I couldn't help myself. The story must go on.

**************************Chapter 2***************************

I screamed at the top off my lungs for as long as I could. "Edward! Edward!" I felt the tears fall more swiftly flowing like the Nile until they reached the forest floor. "I won't live without you, I can't!" I wept desperately. He was next to me in a second's time wiping my tears and consoling me "Bella stop it, calm down… Bella breathe, BREATHE! You're going to pass out", with a sharp intake of air my head started to swim slowly, I dug my nails through his shirt. "If you leave…" I let my sentence trail off, he put a finger to my lips and with one of his mind- blowingly swift movements he picked me up, cradling me to the cold hard shell he called his chest. And I've never felt more at home. He watched my face intently and I blatantly stared back, for brief moments a torn expression would flicker across his intense gaze, I thought of what that could mean. Dazing unseeingly through his unreadable expression, I questioned every facial change.

_He's probably wishing Jasper were here to lull me into unconsciousness so he could dump me in my bed and skip off along his merry way, _unshed tears glazed me eyes. I hoped desperately that wasn't the case, I finally focused on him after a moment he eyed me with an astonished expression. His face underwent a series of unspoken emotion; confusion faltered to sadness, which changed to a wise and knowing, despair ridden look… finishing in anger. He tore his glare from me and unnecessarily watched the path, I glanced down to see what had earned this stare of death and felt inexplicably bad for the poor innocent rocks that had done nothing to him- that I'd known of. I looked around and realized we were not heading in the direction of my house but opposite it, it didn't much matter as long as I was with him. "Bella" he yelled yanking me from my thoughts- making me jump further into his chest from shock. "Honestly, how long did you believe this bizarre little unnatural courtship would last?" he nearly shouted, continuing. My face blanked of all emotion as the underlying meaning of what he was really saying kicked in. Edward was sick of me, tired of always saving me, not being able to bite me as he so desperately desired to. Overall _he_ _didn't want me. _

**My blank expression fell as indisputable anger took its place; I washed all my previous thoughts away with a breath so deep I thought my lungs would crack my ribs. With this chest caving breath I bore deep into Edward's eyes- which now were unwillingly looking into mine. I stared with a flaming intensity that not only broke through his anger but shattered his courage. The voice that came out of my mouth was unfamiliar to me, it sounded like a demon screaming from the fiery pit of Hades to an unregretful god in the heavens, a vicious snarling voice that almost snuck its way past my determination fuelled fury and scared me. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I growled ferociously at him, "You love me… possibly more than anyone else on the planet could even begin to envision" his face held its steady shocked look, an undertone of the slightest fear and confusion stirred frozen. "EXCEPT ME" I barred through grinding teeth, he opened his mouth to speak but with a look that could re- incinerate ashes I silently warned (more like threatened) him not to speak. "Protecting me? Sure. Worried? Understand- able. But don't you dare try to insinuate that all this time has been a misconception" I said in a daring tone. "Bella" he paused for a few seconds "Bella, why must you make this difficult?" he said his voice trembling. Why didn't you and James just kill me back in Phoenix? You could've ripped my still beating heart from my chest and he could've bled me dry. You wouldn't have to deal with me than… not like you'd care anyway" I spat at him foreseeing the shudders that shook through him, from my words. His chest shook with unnamed tears that matched my more animated ones earlier. He swung me onto his back gently, hiding my only portal into him, his guarded eyes. He watched me from the corner of his eye when he thought I wouldn't notice. I recognized the path we were on now, Charlie's was only about 10mins away at this pace.**


	3. I can I must!

**Hey sorry for the wait junior years a killer =D… but here we go**.

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie M- I'll report you for stealing.**

**Me- Please no I just wanted it so bad. *tears***

**Stephenie M- *sniffles* Well how about if I tag you on as my apprentice.**

**Me- *Cheers with glee* YAY... really?**

**Stephenie M- Yeah sure why not… but no more stealing *wags finger***

**Me- Cross my happy little vampire heart *crosses an x across her heart***

**Stephenie M- It's still mine though… so just say it**

**Me- Do I have to *pouty face***

**Stephenie M- YES, NOW SAY IT!**

**Me- Okay Ms. Meyer *still ecstatic* Stephenie owns Twilight but I'll own the next one. *smiles brightly***

**Stephenie M- Very good grass hopper *bows***

………**..okay let me stop stalling.**

**Chapter 3 (I Can… I must****)**

**| Edward's point of view| **

"Edward, No please! I love you" she begged. I ached, scurrying down her face were warm salty tears leaving a trace in their path down her gentle face.

Edward, be strong I thought to myself as I looked away. I stared at a mosquito as it flew (sluggishly) pass my face, contemplating what to say to Bells to convince her I needed to leave.

"I can't do this anymore Bella. Do you not get that I will devour you" I said in the harshest tone I could bring myself to use knowing full well that I was speaking to _my_ Bella yet still trying to scare her.

'Chew you, spit you out and ruin your entire existence… that's all my world will do' I thought as an effect of not only my words but the thought I had dwindled on since the moment I realized I was in love with this beautiful and innocent creature.

Her expression showed she didn't buy it though, "You won't. I know you won't, you love me too Edward…" she seemed to struggle with lost words. Sobs disfigured her voice, I watched through -what felt like- one way tears. Her unseeing eyes were drowning in tears, tears that I was causing.

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled, so loud it echoed through the forest. Her face turned a deep red with the strain of unfamiliar anger that embodied her; I'd never seen nor heard her so upset (maybe Alice, or Rosalie but not my Bella). And unexpectedly this tightened the aching choke of pain that was once were my heart beat (long ago). A force of emotion shook through me so deep I was absolutely sure Jasper would even be overwhelmed by it. It was Bella… an invisible current rocked from deep within her and jolted a connection deep inside of me. A pain that took me over so completely that all I could feel to do was console this poor tortured beauty, whom which I'd waited over a hundred years for.

I laid her body on the ground cradled in my arms carefully. The motion so fast- to her- that it must have shocked her, instincts as strong as when hunting I wrapped my lips around hers deeply and as gently as possible. I was on top of her, -she must have not have grasped the situation yet because her legs wrapped around my waist with an iron grip. I felt my cold stomach heat to warmth that almost matched hers, I liked that thought. My body erupted with a strange uncontrollable edge of pleasure, a yearning. I froze just to realize, her lips were moving, emotion drenched. I continued pulling her close to me by the small of her back; I pressed our bodies tightly together, softly (still feverishly aware of how delicate she was). Her body relaxed exponentially (though her legs never loosened [which slightly excited me further] I was going to ponder that detail later), her hands scaled up my back, clawing to tie her fingers in my hair. I stopped as venom spouted into my mouth (two dire desires entangling themselves into each other) knowing my limited ability to control myself with Bella. I watched her as she clung to this kiss fearing evidently that this was our last.

Images of the other night swarmed my mind and for the first time I took them in, inviting them. Knowing without them I might never be able to go.

I focused in on that moment that shattered the miniscule hope I had for Bella to last, tangled between our worlds… cause of me.

I couldn't help but reminisce; Jasper flying at her, everyone's thoughts…and my instincts.

***Flash Back***

**Jasper sprung as the smell of blood lit the air in the room on fire.**

'**Just one bite, I can't help myself… No Jasper STOP!' he yelled at himself mentally, though control was lost.**

**Alice: -just as Jasper nearly flew toward Bella-, watched him dive at Bella and try and grate pass me. She screamed to me 'Edward stop him!' in her head an agonized look etched on her face.**

**Rosalie: (surprisingly) was worried? And upset? 'No Jasper! Don't, do it' she groaned out silently. Though she didn't like Bella she didn't want her turned accidentally… or by force (the action hit a little too close to home for Rosalie to keep her usually flawless shield intact). She froze in that very position.**

**Emmett: -for a flicker of a second- thought of the possibility of Bella falling as much if she were, turned now. He frowned depressed by his own thought and prepared to spring forward to lock Jasper in an inescapable grasp, when I deflected Jasper's approach.**

**Carlisle: thought of the possible outcomes pertaining to each of our positions and his guess of our actions. He was prepared for anything though he knew the chances of Bella getting bitten (now) was very unlikely.**

**Esme: (the heart of our family), stood sorrow engorged. Knowing that no matter the outcome any one of us could be hurt (Bella physically, the rest of us emotionally). If she had a heartbeat it would flutter wildly at that moment- not knowing what would happen-.**

**From that moment everything sped, as if I looked through human eyes. Jasper sped toward Bella; I intersected his path and flung him into Emmett's arms. He snapped ravenously at her.**

***End Flashback* **

I blanked the rest out of my mind unable to keep thinking of this.

Her eyes opened slowly, not knowing what my expression showed I didn't think to change it. Her once bright eyes flickered to a softer, saddened tone. I knew I had to leave so I kissed her meaningfully and in the middle of her blink I sped away from her placing laying her gently on the ground. I couldn't manage not to say goodbye… so not too far away from where I'd known she remained (realization hitting that I was no longer there) I stopped running- not even enjoying it as I usually did)- I whispered "I'm so sorry…goodbye" and mouthed with a pain stricken face 'I Love You'.


	4. Please stay with me

**Sorry** **for the longest wait in history of ever, guys. I was so stupefied reading updates of my favourites (you should check those out too) I almost lost track** **of my own story lmao.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I love it more than my cell phone.

*Cell phone (mobile for all you U.K beauty's) buzzed off the edge of the table. I flip it open and read "Than I wish to ddddiiiieeeeee… :-x. It cut off never to turn on again.*…

A/N- hope you guys don't mind but I have to dedicate this whole story to my ex which whom fuelled me with the passion to be able to write right now… So this is to Stephen.

**Chapter Four**

I clung to him desperately and after a few moments his sobs ceased.

He carried me all the way home in sheer silence.

I knew he didn't want to talk and if we remained in this noise-less situation my mind would wander. It would run down all the ways and times he could leave me… most likely at my front door -with such ease my insinuation of his feelings would crumble. So instead of wasting this time I contemplated on how to make him stay with me as long as possible.

I knew deep in my… _brain_ that I didn't deserve such a gifting creature. But hey call me selfish I wanted to keep him any way, he bonded himself to me for eternity when he first spit out that he loved me, so he'd have to get over his pity party.

I thought of the possibilities; of him leaving me at the door.

I thought of bashing my head on the front door till he came back and demanded me to stop.

I thought of him saying he had to leave me eventually and thought of the fact that he'd never come back, I would go to his house and not leave until he stopped this nonsense.

I thought of him leaving as I slept… I couldn't think of a way to stop that, so I registered that Charlie's old unused coffee maker would be put to use immediately. We were at my door before I could think of anything else, he had the door open in an all too familiar- and sometimes annoying- speed.

He raced me to my room and put me down on my feet, before I could fall he spun around and held me till I was balanced. That's when I noticed and couldn't hold my tongue as I blurted out the dumbest question "When did it rain??" I inspected me drenched arm and finally felt myself shiver as a chill ran down me soaked and dripping back.

Ignoring my question he looked blankly at me and said "you should take a hot shower you're shivering". "No" I nearly shouted "I'm fine" I lied feeling a sneeze coming on and silently cursed it. AH-CHOO! I sneezed roughly making my nostrils burn and my sinuses puckered at the pain. He raised an eyebrow over an all too knowing eyes… wait? There's something there… he's worried… and smug… and still trying to guard himself from me. I lowered my eyes and mumbled, hoping for once he didn't have such extraordinary hearing "I'm afraid you'll leave me". He didn't respond, eyeing the floor. "Exactly" my voice almost cracked. "Bella you're going to get yourself sick… over me. Do you really think that makes this any better?" he said seriously, a growl buried deep in his throat. Easily irritated… NOT good. I didn't respond, I thought about my options for a moment after a minute or two I had an idea but being Isabella Swan I hesitated. "H-h-h how-about-I-take-a-bubble-bath-and-you-sit-with-me?" I stuttered the first word, and rushed the rest entangling them with each other. His eyes appraised me, shock painting his entire body (if I wasn't so terrified of his answer I would have laughed at his stature); I bit my lip at first hard, than before I could bust it open I stopped and looked at him determined and meaningfully. He sighed hard pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and said slowly "How would that _work_, Bella? Did you think about what just fell through your teeth or did it just slip?" he said. I was almost upset until I saw his eyes grow out of focus and his teeth started grinding into his bottom lip, I almost smirked (he was picturing me naked, I knew it). "I'll pour the whole bottle of bubble bath if needed… Just stay with me" I offered his defences were slowly slipping, I through my 'puppy- dog eyes' on and stared lovingly "please" I pleaded.

He grumbled –what I thought was a line of profanities- under his breath, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold in a smile.

"Fine, Bella. Fine, let's go your trembling" he said as he towed me to the bathroom. He opened the door and started the water turning the hot knob noticeably more than the cold I sat next to him on the edge of the tub pouring the strawberry bubble bath that I got with my favourite shampoo. I stared at him deeply his eyes were –for the moment- relaxed, the soap poured on. He started to walk out; I panicked "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I shrieked in my all- too- well known horrified voice. "To get you, your bag of bathroom necessities and a towel, Bella" he replied- in a voice I some how couldn't trust.

_Oh God he's not going to come back,_ a voice in my head sobbed.

"I'll come with you there are specific towels I want" I offered in the most composed voice I could handle. He rolled his eyes and shrugged… he held something back, but I let it go. We walked to my room, with my eyes glued to him and I grabbed 3 towels (2 unneeded), he grabbed my bag of toiletries and I grabbed a clean washcloth out of my drawer, we returned to the bathroom.

He turned the water off when it reached a perfect depth, I watched his body move, and it mesmerized me. I almost didn't hear him ask me to check the temperature, I rushed to him and slipped slightly and he caught me pulling me into his lap (I withheld a moan clasping my lips painfully). I breathed "perfect" as my fingers dipped into the bubble covered water, he shivered gently, and I blushed. He lifted me off his lap and mumbled he'd be in the hall while I got in, I swallowed ever drop of pride in me and whispered "please stay". "Bella" he spoke shocked, "I don't think you need supervision disrobing…" if possible he would have blushed, "and if I was leaving I would have left already". "I'm… scared, Edward. Please just don't go" I begged, "Just turn around and close your eyes, it will only take a sec to get in" I suggested. _And don't you peak… heck he's already stalked me; he's probably seen everything you have to look at, Bella_ I thought. "Fine" he accepted and turned around, facing the corner like a child in time out. I rushed unbuttoning my shirt and it dropped to the floor with a soft flutter, his hands clutched into fists. I unzipped my pants slowly trying to make as little sound as possible… it didn't help he dropped his head against the wall covering his ears with his fists. I pulled them and my underwear down tossing them in the hamper slung off my bra shot it in the hamper and half- jumped in the soapy water. I covered myself in suds, so only my most innocent spots of flesh were- nearly- un-obscured "it's safe" I whispered to him. He turned hesitantly and froze at the site of me; he sat cross- legged on the tiles gazing at me. My cheeks burned hot and red, I slid my head under the surface counted to three and bobbed up (my back facing him). When I turned he kneeled wide eyed at the rim of the tub, he sighed my neck and face flushed pink again at his closeness. "Came to help with my back?" I giggled to him, my favourite smirk landed on his face, crooked and charming, and a devastating combination on Edward Cullen. My jaw almost dropped to the bottom of the tub as he picked up my washcloth, swirled it in the soapy water and wiped slow small circled around my back. I turned my head back aligning it with the rest of my body (facing the wall) and let my eyes roll to the back of my head. The sensation he rubbed into me condemning me to a stomach- tightening sense I was growing fully familiar with, when I was with Edward. His washcloth covered hand glided up my spine and as it caressed my shoulder the word popped into my blanking mind… Pleasure.

**A//N: Sorry for the cliffhanger I may lemon the next chapter up a bit (to a degree) but nope not yet. I hope you like thanks to my reviewers, as long as at least one person's reading I'll keep writing. I'll try to write every week from now on. So review now. *Heart* ,Raven. *Heart***

_____________________Little Green Button Below______________________


	5. AN New Story Info

A//N:: **Sorry Guys[/Girls] I was preoccupied with another story I was writing ((First draft of first page below)). I have a poll on my profile for the next chapter so hurry up and vote for the next chapter.... which is coming soon! Promise. For now you can read&review for this if you'd like. Honest opinions please.**

Summary- Me and my 2 sisters were born vampires/ witches to be bitten by a werewolf.

**Double Crossed fangs**

**"Rae!" yelled my sister Carmen. "And they say patience is a virtue…well she hasn't always been the most virtuous I've known." My thoughts paused briefly; "and when time is such an unimportant variable in our lives" I thought to myself calmly on a different note. "Dominique let's go! You too are slower than humans… and don't think I didn't hear that Raven" she grumbled at us from downstairs. I laughed at her unnecessary anguish and irritation. Whatever mysterious little party she was dragging us to could wait a few minutes. "Carmen, relax. When has our belated arrival ever upset anyone… and on that, who is the host of such an **_**open**_** party… I mean the park? Really?" I asked her, my curiosity rekindled by my statement.**

"**Yeah, who's party is it Carmen? You haven't told us yet" Chimed in Dominique. I almost jumped, there I stood in my luxurious third floor bathroom mirror **_**alone**_** a second ago, and now I was shoved to the side by both of my sisters whom were on different floors a minute ago. "Wow, I see time does change some things. Still the impatient" I said looking at Carmen, "and rude girls, I taught to hunt when they were babies" I added looking at Dominique, a slow smile playing at the corners of my mouth. "Funny" I thought to myself "it's only moments like this when I remember just who is oldest" I shook my head with false disgrace, looking at the reflections of my sisters in my mirror as they applied my make-up thickly over their already perfect faces. "Yeah, yeah" they sighed together "by a year and a half, big deal" Carmen said, "ooh 17 months, what a difference?" Dominique chided. "Jealousy isn't very becoming sisters" I teased with an almost smug grin.**

**"Well as much as I would **_**love **_**to sit here all night talking of the inevitable and annoying age difference, we have a party to go to. Woo- hoo!" Carmen said with a bright cover of enthusiasm as she walked out my adjoined bathroom and bedroom door. "Ooh, can't wait!" I heard Carmen think loudly while walking down the stairs. "Can't wait for what, Carmen; what exactly are we going to… it better not be what I think it is" I said anger and suspicion clear in my voice. Dominique looked at me briefly then turned to narrow her eyes at Carmen sceptically. "Dang will ya'll just trust me please! You'll see where were going when were there wont you" Carmen said fiercely. She bore deeply into my eyes, her icy blue tinted brown eyes were coated in a deeply dimming wary tone, and I stared back. Recognizing the deeply pained look in her eyes I turned to look at Dominique whose eyes were buried deep in confusion, with her mouth hanging open "well… Doe are you ready? There's a party waiting for us" I said calmly with a genuine smile. "Yeah I guess so" she said submissively "are we dressed okay for this thing?" she added looking at me and down at herself "Jeez look at those things she thought, they could concur the planet". Carmen laughed a low laugh I heard clearly from the last step of the first floor stairway. I walked back into my bathroom and took in my appearance slowly, staring deeply at my reflection in my full length mirror. My black, partially lace corset showed off my curves perfectly, also accentuating my bust lines. My tight jean designed, denim blue leggings fit nicely with a side corset lacing and with lengthy black heels scaling my legs (making them look longer). I started admiring my lusciously thick frame, wondering what was wrong with my outfit. "Okay Rae! You look fine let's go" Dominique said quickly, with new found eagerness. "Okay! Now I see why you were hating" I said looking at my fiercely dresses little sister in her gold, black and grey rocawear shirt with her grey and gold pum pum shorts and black high top air force ones. "You're dressed perfectly fine…" I said pulling at her shirt, "you're just mad I have more **_**boobies**_** than you" I said poking at her smaller sized breasts with a laugh. "Oh, shut up!" she said embarrassed and squirming away from me. "Momma told us a little story about how you got those" she said with a trail of giggles as she ran down to the first floor to Carmen. "What!" I shouted after her in shock. I was at the bottom of the steps before her, standing in her way. Carmen covered her mouth and shook violently, giggles escaping her clasped hand, I turned suddenly to scowl at her. "What are you talking about? What did mommy say?" I asked urgently, waiting sadly for an answer. As my face pulled in an odd expression they both giggled on now "Momma said… you bit hers so much 'it must, it must, must have increased your bust'" they chanted the last words together. I sucked my teeth at them as I turned to get a light jacket to match my outfit from the coat closet "are we going or not?" I snapped at them, opening the front door. "Just went to see that heifer last week, while they asses stayed home and she been telling stories behind my back" I thought roughly as I locked and closed the door behind us. "So which is it busty?" Carmen teased "are we taking a midnight run or do you want to take your altima?" she asked looking pointedly at my new car. I looked down at my outfit again wondering what was best "It's either, be ostentatious or filthy… pick one" Doe thought impatiently. "Please say the altima I wouldn't mind pulling up in style… ooh she should let me drive" Carmi thought to no ones surprise. "And I'm ostentatious, at least I like showing off my own things, but yeah we can take the altima" I said as I ran back to the house to get the altima key in my other purse. "And no Carmi, its okay I'll drive" I said as ran back to the garage and pressed the locks so we could all get in. **

**I turned to see who was in the passenger seat when I closed the driver side door; I smiled briefly when I saw Carmen's slightly pouted face. I swiftly put the key in the ignition and turned it, as I was ready to back out of the garage I noticed my mirrors were turned too far down. I adjusted the mirror and slowly looked at Carmen who didn't have her usual easily read guilty face, so I turned to look at Dominique who had her wide eyed 'oops' look. "Doe? You were joy riding in my car?" I said shocked "really?" I said in a loss for words. "I only wanted to see how it felt, I just drove around the block a couple of times" she said nervously. "Doe! It's okay. I just didn't expect it from you, why didn't you tell" I interrupted "wait did you scratch my car?" I asked as the sudden thought occurred to me. "No. I was careful real, real careful" she said slightly defensively. "Why didn't you tell me you were interested…? I could teach you to drive if you want and we can get you a car that fits your taste" I said with a proud and astonished smile. "The both of you" I said feeling Carmi's mood change "don't think I could forget about YOU, moopey" I said to Carmi as touched her shoulder and she smiled. "Okay before I mess up my make up crying, lets go… head first into the lions mouth knowing Carmi's crazy crew" I said with mock fear and a smile. **


	6. Chpt 5 long overdue Wash away the pain

My mind melted as his cool hands grew warm on my skin, he moved agonizingly slowly. The tension in his touch, only adding to the taboo of our awkward situation. I thought quickly 'I'm going to turn around and kiss him. This god like creature will be aware of the extent of my affection'. But his hands were gone before I could begin to turn "Bella!" I heard Charlie boom from downstairs. My eyes hunted down Edward's, pity poured in the irises. He whispered "your closet" to me and disappeared I was instantly ecstatic; I jumped, as Charlie knocked and demanded sternly "My room. 5 minutes!" I heard his footsteps round to check my room for any "guests" I stood in the tub as I unplugged the stopper then rinsed off and robed, I slipped my feet into my slippers and shuffled to Charlie's room. "Yes dad?" I said innocently.

"Isabella" he said, his eyes closed, an oversized hand rubbing through thinning hair "why did Mr. Thompson next door tell me he saw Edward CULLEN carry you into the house?" he questioned. I thought quickly, knowing if it took too long or if my lie wasn't convincing that this could be his excuse. That the beautiful creature barricaded in my closet, whom which carried half of my soul, could use this as his reasoning to leave me. "Dad relax! You're going to stress yourself into a stroke... I fell and hit my head against a tree, he helped me inside, called Carlisle for medical guidance and left. That's it! You really shouldn't believe everything you hear... Especially with that gossiping old Mr. Thompson." I said noticing myself, how the nervousness turned to nonchalance which transitioned to a pristine hatred.

"Umm... sorry Bells, guess I let the shock take over" he sighed ruffling my damp hair messily on top of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Its okay dad, I forgive you... Umm, but dad don't you still belong at work? Did you take the afternoon off?" Charlie's face held pure embarrassment "um, well... no" he said in a contemplative tone. "Dad, go" I said needing no further explanation "see you at dinner" I said as he raced down the stairs and out the front door slamming the door behind him. I don't think he caught the fact that though he sounded convinced; I noticed he still glared into the bathroom... Just in case. I strutted down the hall. Anticipation, hope and worry building quickly, along with my pace. I burst through the door my last breath zipped deep in my throat unmoving and painful.


End file.
